Marionette Shop
by Yelou-chan
Summary: Jika ada yang mau menggantikan jiwanya. Dia pasti bahagia. Marionette punya jiwa, percayakah kau? Warning: OOC, Fanon, Typos, Drabble


_**Disclaimer: Sakura is Masashi Kishimoto's character but this fanfiction is mine**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, Fanon, Typos**_

_**It's drabble fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**Marionette Shop**_

**.**

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura menatap kertas lusuh dengan angka empat puluh lima bertinta merah di tangannya. Dan sudah beberapa kali juga Sakura menghela nafasnya. Kakinya melangkah walau dia tak ingin. Dia ingin cepat pulang, fisik dan otaknya lelah. Tapi dia takut. Takut menghadapi apa yang akan didapatkannya jika ia tiba di rumah nanti. Ia tidak siap menghadapi sesorang yang kali ini tidak ingin dia temui.

Ia mendapat nilai buruk lagi di pelajaran Matematika. Tidak, bukan hanya pelajaran Matematika saja. Tapi ia mendapat nilai yang tidak jauh berbeda dari nilai tadi di beberapa pelajarannya. Ia takut, takut untuk menghadapi ibunya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marah ibunya jika beliau tahu kalau Sakura sering mendapat nilai jelek dihasil ulangannya.

Sakura tahu ibunya sangat tegas jika menyangkut pendidikan. Dan itu yang membuat Sakura tertekan. Ibunya tidak pernah menerima kelemahanSakura. Ibunya terus menuntut, menutut, dan terus menuntut agar Sakura pintar dalam akademik. Ibunya tidak pernah tahu kalau Sakura lemah dalam akademik. Dan ibunya tidak pernah setuju kalau Sakura lebih suka seni dibanding akademik. Ibunya selalu berfikir seni tidak akan membawa kesuksesan bagi Sakura.

Langkah Sakura semakin melambat, dia tidak ingin cepat pulang. Ingin rasanya ia kabur, tapi kemana? Andai saja ia tidak mempunyai ibu yang seperti itu. Andai saja ia mempunyai ibu yang akan mengerti akan dirinya dan tidak mengatur seperti ini. Yap dan semua itu hanya andai saja…

Sakura meremas dan membuang kertas hasil ujiannya ke jalanannya. Ia terlihat kesal entah pada siapa. Dirinya? Ibunya? Atau takdirnya?

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Sekarang ia berada di trotoar yang tidak pernah ia lalui sebelumnya. Sepertinya karena ia melamun sejak tadi, ia salah rute pulang.

"Ck, _mendokusai_…," sepertinya kata-kata Shikamaru sudah sangat berpengaruh dalam suasana seperti ini.

Kini ia menatap tembok di sampingnya. Awalnya tembok itu terlihat biasa, tapi entah kenapa ada hal aneh di tembok itu. Tembok itu dipenuhi banyak coretan-coretan tangan manusia dengan kata-kata aneh.

Sakura membaca tulisan paling atas tembok yang bertinta merah dan ia mengira tulisan itu seperti judul dengan coretan-coretan dibawahnya yang menghiasi tembok adalah isinya, " 'Apa yang ada dihatimu'? Hm, judul yang aneh."

Dan ia membaca salah satu coretan itu.

_Kenapa tidak aku mati saja? Hidup ini melelahkan. _ _Oleh: Hinata_

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa tertarik untuk mencoba sesuatu. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil pulpennya. Lalu ia menulis sesuatu di tembok itu.

_Hidup ini sangat membosankan. Adakah yang mau menggantikanku menjalani hidup ini?_ _Oleh: Sakura Haruno_

TOK

Sebuah suara yang seperti ketukan dari kaca membuat Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Ia menyerngit bingung pada bangunan di belakangnya dan terkejut. Ia memasukan pulpennya ke dalam tas dan segera menghampiri bangunan yang mirip toko itu. Bangunan itu hanya dipisahkan jalanan kecil dari trotoar yang tadi dipijaknya.

Sakura segera mendekati sesuatu yang membuat ia terkejut tadi. Sebagian dari dinding toko itu dilapisi kaca. Toko itu bernama _Marionette Shop_. Dan yang membuat ia kaget tadi, dibalik kaca itu terdapat sebuah pajangan boneka _marionette_ yang sangat mirip… dirinya.

Wajahnya, rambutnya, bahkan seragamnya benar-benar mirip dirinya. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah tatapan boneka itu. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. _Marionette_ itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut merah muda panjang membingkai wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia ingin memiliki boneka itu. Tapi toko itu terlihat kosong. Itu artinya ia bisa diam-diam mencuri boneka itu.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu toko dan masuk tanpa suara. Sakura terpana melihat apa yang ada di dalam toko itu. Toko itu berisi ratusan boneka _marionette_ yang diletakan di lemari-lemari besar. Suasana mencekam tiba-tiba terasa. Entah kenapa semakin ia memasuki toko itu lebih dalam ia semakin diawasi oleh ratusan pasang mata dari boneka-boneka _marionette _itu. Tatapan dari mata boneka-boneka _marionette_ itu membuatnya merinding. Seperti sebuah peringatan untuknya.

Berusaha menepis ketakutannya, Sakura segera berjalan cepat menuju boneka incarannya yang terletak dibelakang kaca. Tapi, tunggu. Boneka itu menghilang! Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke boneka-boneka di lemari besar dan menemukan boneka incarannya terselip diantara boneka lain. Hanya sayang, boneka itu terletak dibagian atas lemari. Walau sedikit bingung, Sakura tetap mendekati lemari itu.

"_Are_? Kenapa kau bisa pindah ke situ? Yosh, semangat Sakura. Cepat ambil boneka itu lalu pulang."

Sakura segera mengambil kursi dan naik ke kursi itu untuk mengambil boneka _marionette_nya. Agak kesulitan karena tangannya tidak menjangkau boneka incarannya.

Krek… Krek…

Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Di bawahnya terdapat boneka _marionette _berwujud anak laki-laki yang duduk menyandar di bawah kursi yang dipijakinya. Mata boneka itu menatap dirinya. Sejak kapan boneka itu ada di sana?

Berusaha tak peduli, ia kembali meraih boneka _marionette_nya. Dan hap! Ia berhasil mengambil tangannya. Akibat tarikannya, boneka itu sedikit menunduk dan menatap mata Sakura dalam. Dan saat itu juga Sakura merasa jiwanya tersedot dalam dimensi mata boneka itu. Kepalanya berat dan sejak itu pandangannya gelap.

Kedip… kedip…

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dia merasa bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia masih berada di dalam toko _marionette_ tadi. Apakah tadi ia pingsan? Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ia ingin melihat jam tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terkejut. Tangannya tidak dapat di gerakkan. Bukan hanya tangannya, tapi seluruh badannya tidak dapat digerakkan. Bahkan menolehpun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa menggerakan bola matanya. Ia melirik kesampingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di tengah-tengah boneka _marionette_ lainnya. Ia melirik ke bawah tepat ke badannya. Oh tidak… Ini pasti mimpi!

Sakura menatap takut ke depannya. Ratusan pasang mata boneka _marionette _di depannya menatap ia sendu. Tatapan sedih? Mereka sama seperti dirinya, tidak dapat bergerak. Sebuah fakta melintas di pikirannya.

'Tidak mungkin… Ini mustahil… Aku… Aku terjebak dalam tubuh _marionette_?!'

_Tatapan itu tidak kosong_

_Dia melihatmu_

_Dia menatapmu_

_Dan dia memperhatikanmu_

_Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya_

_Dia bergerak jika kau gerakan_

_Dia diam jika dirinya hanya kau letakan_

_Dia lelah… bosan…_

_Fisik diukir sempurna tapi tidak dapat bebas_

_Dia ingin keluar dari tubuh kayu dingin ini_

_Jika ada yang mau menggantikan jiwanya_

_Dia pasti bahagia_

_Marionette punya jiwa, percayakah kau?_

**End**

_Marionette_: merupakan permainan boneka asal Prancis yang cara memaikannya dengan digerakan melalui medium benang atau kabel.

**Drabble pertama author. Semoga tidak jelek-jelek amat. Fic ini adalah hasil karya author untuk tugas dalam membuat sebuah cerpen. Agak kesulitan karena gurunya waktu itu menyuruh agar karyanya tidak lebih dari 3 lembar padahal author sering buat fanfiction samapai 20 lembar. Dan ternyata, selesainya sampai 4 lembar loh. Yah, sedikit menyalahi aturan gak apa apa lah. **

**Terinspirasi dari fakta-fakta dunia bahwa ada beberapa boneka yang memiliki jiwa. Tadinya karakternya mau Sasori karena sangat berhubungan dengan puppet. Tapi sepertinya tidak pantas. **

**Mind to RnR**?


End file.
